


4:38 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide when Supergirl's spirit materialized by his bed.
Kudos: 1





	4:38 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide when Supergirl's spirit materialized by his bed and he couldn't rest.

THE END


End file.
